Mini One Shot: Chase Me
by NijisandBlueCats
Summary: MisakixFushimi. One shot, told from Fushimi's point of view. Set during their time at Homra, the short one shot centres around Fushimi questioning if Yata will forget him.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this; they belong to their original owners. This is completely non-profit

Authors note: Reedited and reuploaded from an old account. I hope you guys like this short little one shot! Sorry if its not a typical representation of Yata and Fushimi, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway.

This story does contain some strong language.

* * *

Fushimi sat at the bar, watching Misaki as he laughed with the rest of Homra. Fushimi leant on his hand, starting to get even more bored, trying to ignore the feeling of wanting to rip Misaki away from everyone else.

'Fushimi,' the camera got stuck into his face, Totsuka smiling behind it.

'Can you not film me?' Fushimi replied, trying to bat the camera away: Totsuka laughed, turning the camera back to the others, even though he stayed stood next to where Fushimi was sitting.

'Fushimi, you really are quite shy, aren't you?' Totsuka spoke, laughing at something he was recording.

Fushimi's eyes moved back to Misaki, watching him talk to the others, 'I don't think so,' he murmured.

'hmm?' Totsuka asked, Fushimi seeing his face become confused out of the corner of his eye.

'Maybe a little,' Fushimi murmured again, all of his attention going back to Misaki again, when he felt Totsuka pat his head.

'Don't worry; we're all friends here, so you can talk as much as you want.' Totsuka grinned at him, his camera lowered for a moment.

'Don't treat me like I'm five,' Fushimi replied, failing to keep his eyes on Misaki as he had to shake his head to get rid of Totsuka's hand.

Totsuka laughed it off, 'Well maybe you should try being a little more open with Yata first,' he said, before lifting the camera up, 'Anna, you look so cute,' he started filming her, moving away from Fushimi.

* * *

Misaki grinned on the way back, Fushimi was walking alongside him; starting to get irritated by hearing stories of the things he'd just watched. He didn't want Misaki to pay so much attention to all of the others, was he forgetting him? Why was he forgetting him?

Then Totsuka's words came into his head, was Misaki forgetting about him because he wasn't open enough? How did he become more open? Totsuka meant for him to say how he feels about Misaki, right?

 _Misaki, I… .I…I lo…I lo….I love….Dammit_ , he couldn't even say it in his head, let alone out loud: Misaki was looking at him and Fushimi realised he'd been so deep in thought he'd stopped walking.

'Are you alright?' Misaki asked, looking back at him, a couple of steps ahead.

'Yeah,' Fushimi answered, catching up with him, 'you don't need to ask, it's annoying.'

'Then don't suddenly stop for no reason!' Misaki shouted, walking next to him again, Fushimi smirked, glad that Misaki was paying attention to him again; but then the thought that came over him was terrifying, how long until Misaki didn't pay attention to him again, how long until Misaki never paid attention to him. Then he found that he'd come to a stop again, Misaki glaring over at him.

'Stop fucking stopping!' Misaki shouted at him, moving his arm to punch him, but Fushimi was quick enough to grab his wrist before he could, 'at least tell me why!' Misaki kept shouting.

Fushimi yanked Misaki's wrist, pulling them closer together, he couldn't say it, so instead he pulled Misaki's face closer to his, crashing their lips together: after a few seconds he could feel Misaki start to struggle to pull away but Fushimi couldn't let him go, if he let him go he might disappear forever. Misaki finally managed to pull away, breathless and his face red; 'What? What was that?' he asked, looking frozen on the spot.

'Nothing, forget it,' Fushimi answered, trying to stop the hurt from showing on his face.

'That was not nothing,' Misaki shouted, grabbing Fushimi's collar and pulling him downwards. Fushimi's eyes widened as Misaki's lips collided with his own. It was a brief kiss, but it seemed to almost resonate with Fushimi. Misaki pulled away and dropped his hand from Fushimi's collar, Fushimi was too shocked to do anything but stare at him.

'See it's not nothing,' Misaki shouted again, his cheeks had started to be visibly red. Fushimi started to walk, not wanting to have to talk about what just happened, seeing as he didn't seem able to keep up with what Misaki was thinking anymore.

Misaki ran up behind him, their hands banging as he caught up; Fushimi grabbed a hold of Misaki's hand, entwining their fingers together and for once, Misaki didn't pull away.

 _So to get his attention, I have to make him chase me_


End file.
